In general, an acoustic/electric guitar has a pre-amp mounted therein, and the pre-amp properly controls the tone of guitar music amplifies the guitar music at the proper level, and transmits the amplified guitar music to an external power amp.
However, since the conventional acoustic/electric guitar simply performs a typical pre-amp function only, there is a disadvantage that a user cannot be supplied with a variety of playing environments. That is, since the conventional acoustic/electric guitar cannot provide music of other musical instruments without being accompanied by performers of the other musical instruments, the conventional acoustic/electric guitar cannot allow performance environments with the other musical instruments. In addition, since a music storing function is not provided in the conventional acoustic/electric guitar, there is a disadvantage that the conventional acoustic/electric guitar is not a help to education for musical performance because the user cannot listen to user's own guitar music.